


Unsent

by thejugheadshow



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, Minor Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Riverdale, beronica, jughead imagine, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejugheadshow/pseuds/thejugheadshow
Summary: In which Betty and Veronica cannot succeed in making you a confident, sexy goddess, but that's alright.How well do things go down when B and V try to get you and Jughead together?Ten chapters planned, that may change.Enjoy! - Juggie xx





	1. The First (Failed) Move

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm glad to see my first fic Observant was liked. This is a chapter fic I am so excited about posting, so I would love your thoughts in the comments. :) Enjoy!

It was a Friday night sleepover where you had let it slip that you had a crush on Jughead, and Betty and Veronica would not let it go.

Truth or dare was your least favorite game for a reason, and when Kevin Keller asked who you were currently crushing on you couldn't lie. You had liked Jughead for around a year, and the three of them were immediately thrilled with ship names and ideas of what your first date would be like. The only problem was you had no idea if Jughead liked you back or not; that's when Veronica gave the advice that would change your way of life for the next week.

_"You have to be confident (Y/N)! You flirt with that boy and let him know you want him, no one can resist confidence."_

And that's what got you here, sitting in a booth with the gang trapped tightly between Veronica and Jughead. Not that he noticed, he was so enthralled in his writing he couldn't care less that your knees were touching. You were screaming inside your head, you were _touching!_

You revisited some of the advice given to you the previous Friday and as you were about to put your hand on Jughead's knee..."(Y/N)."

You nearly jumped up, moving your hand away from his leg so fast it hit the table. "Yes?"

They all looked at you with questioning looks, even Jughead had looked away from his writing for a second. Archie laughed, "Woah, why so jumpy? I was just going to ask if you took up Betty and Ronnie's offer on joining the Vixens."

You blushed and shook your head, "No, I don't think cheer leading is for me."

Veronica immediately interjected, "But you're so hot (Y/N)! You'd make a perfect Vixen!"

Archie and Kevin laughed at the embarrassment etched on your face, Betty only looked down and offered, "You can't force her to join us V."

Veronica gave her a look that simply screamed _'this is part of the plan dumbass!'_ You gave Betty a thankful nod, then sighed, "I'm sorry to let you down."

She smiled at you, "Don't worry about it sweetie. You don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

The conversation soon picked up again, this time focusing on Archie's music and not you. You took this as your chance. "Jug?"

He turned to look at you, seeming somewhat annoyed that you had interrupted his writing. You had been best friends with him since you were both young though, so the look didn't sting so bad. "Yes?"

_'Do you think I'm hot enough to be a Vixen?'_ "How's the writing coming along?" _Shit. That's not was I meant to say._

Jughead gave you a smile, seeming happy in your interest. "It's going well, thanks."

He was going to turn back towards his laptop but you quickly touched his knee getting his attention and shocking yourself. He gave you a curious look, _oh shit. "I really like you Juggie.'_ "Any new clues leading to a suspect?"

He laughed, "No, not since you asked this morning, are you alright?"

_'Can I kiss you?'_ "Yeah!" You removed your hand from his knee and held your hands together in your lap. "Just a little tired."

"It is getting kind of late, do you want me to walk you home?"

You tapped Veronica to let you out, and she moved to let you do so. "No, I'll be alright." You waved to them all, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

As soon as you had walked outside of Pop's your phone was blowing up with texts from the girls and Kev.

**From B: You made progress? Better luck tomorrow :)**

**From V: What was that??**

**From V: I saw you touch his knee, why'd you ask about the novel??**

**From V: The cheer leading thing was the perfect setup!!**

**From V: We are having a chat tomorrow morning young lady >:o**

**From My Gay Boyfriend: Is your hand okay?? Smfh girl what were you doing under the table? ;))**

Later that night you got a text from Jughead himself, he liked to text you good night every night with an English quote of some sort. Just a perk of having him as your best friend.

**From Juggie: Are you really okay? You seemed out of it earlier at Pop's.**

**To Juggie: I'm fine, just need some sleep. :)**

**From Juggie: "The world breaks everyone, and afterward, some are strong at the broken places." - Ernest Hemmingway. Good night (Y/N).**

**To Juggie: Good night Jug :)**

_Unsent: I love you._


	2. Seduction 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V, B, and Kev give you advice for the sake of your flirting game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next installment! :) Enjoy and comment please. <3

Veronica was definitely not impressed with your flirting performance the previous day, and she made you well aware of it the next morning.

_"I can't believe you hit your hand."_

_"The Vixen proposition would've worked in your favor!"_

_"Why didn't you let him walk you home? Something might have happened!"_

And that's what landed you here yet again, in Veronica's room with her, Betty, and Kevin. You were sat on her bed with Betty and Kev, while V had set up a white board in front of you with the title written in black: **HOW TO FLIRT 101.**

"Alright bitches, it's time to learn." She paced and tapped her black exo marker to her palm. "(Y/N) here is terrible at flirting with Jughead, her muse, the love of her life, the apple of her eye-"

You were blushing madly, "Yes, we get it Ronnie!"

Betty and Kevin laughed as Veronica smirked and continued, "Sorry, my ship is just so close to sailing I can't contain myself." She wrote ' **1)** ' on the board and wrote next to it ' **THE LOOK** '. "This may seem shallow, but you gotta work what you got to catch a boy's eye."

"Mmm", Kev agreed, "A girl stops me in my tracks if she's looking hot."

Betty laughed, "Kevin, you're gay."

He sassed back, "Doesn't mean I can't admire fashion and art when I see it."

While they had gone back and forth V had walked over to her closet to grab something and now handed it to you. "You have to wear this tomorrow, he'd be crazy not to notice this! Go try it on!"

You had been forced over to her bathroom, but looking at the black, tight babydoll dress on your form gave you a rush of excitement. _If your mouth couldn't do the flirting, let your actions speak louder than words._

You would later be told otherwise.

Upon entering the room you gave your friends a twirl, to which they "ooo"ed and applauded. Kevin fanned himself, "Yes girl! Lookin' fire!"

You took a seat between Kev and Betty again as Veronica wrote her second point: ' **THE TOUCH** '. "Although you failed at this yesterday, you must persevere! Subtle touches go a long way", she approached Betty who faintly blushed, "a touch on their arm", she lightly placed her hand on Betty's upper arm, "or a kiss on the cheek. These things will make him feel just as nervous as you do."

When she walked up to the board you glanced at Betty, who was looking down at her feet now and was as red as a tomato. _'There's my proof'_.

"Finally, the talk." She underlined this point in red, "the talk. Jughead has an exquisite way with words, and you have to use your words to get to him. This is the key point in seducing a writer."

There went your plan from before. "But what kind of words Ronnie?"

Betty commented, "He's a writer and an English nerd, maybe quote some romantic literature to him?"

Kevin scoffed, "That'll make you look desperate, like you're trying too hard! Say some dirty stuff in his ear, be straight forward, tell him you want to see his di-"

Veronica nearly screeched, "Guys! This isn't Shakespearean times and she doesn't just want to fuck him!" She shook her head and sighed, "You have to be sweet. Sickly sweet. Tell him hanging out with him makes you happy. Tell him you love his writing. Tell him anything nice you can think of, but above all", she walked over to you and placed her hands on your shoulders.

_"Be yourself."_

You took your place outside the door, then walked in to see Kevin standing facing away from you. He had offered to be Jughead for this simulation. You tapped his shoulder and he turned around, giving you his best moody scowl. "Hey (Y/N)."

You, Betty, and Veronica couldn't contain your laughter, but you continued. "Hey Jug, how are you?"

Veronica sighed and covered her eyes with her hand, "No, ask him what he thinks about your outfit!"

"Oh! Uh", you stumbled but gave him a bright smile, "what do you think of my dress Juggie?"

"It's absolutely _hideous_ , and material desires mean nothing to me, except this hat. Have you ever seen me without the stupid hat on? That's weird!"

You laughed and slapped his arm, V cheered while giggling, "that's good!"

Betty chuckled but seriously questioned, "I wonder though, why does he keep that hat on all the time?"

**From Juggie: How was it?**

**To Juggie: We had fun, just did some studying together. Hey Jug?**

**From Juggie: Yes?**

**To Juggie: Why do you always wear the same beanie?**

**From Juggie: I don't know, I've always worn it. I feel like it's now part of my branding. I'm weird, I'm a weirdo. I don't fit in and I don't want to fit in. I think that's what the hat means to me.**

**To Juggie: lol you're right, you are a strange one :P**

**From Juggie: "Words have no power to impress the mind without the exquisite horror of their reality." - Edgar Allan Poe. Good night (Y/N).**

**To Juggie: Good night Jug.**

_Unsent: I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Juggie xx


	3. Disaster Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With your new perspective in the flirting game, how will you grow closer with Jughead? Betty and Veronica decide to intervene in a dangerous way.
> 
> Enjoy! :) <3 - Juggie xx

When you woke up that Wednesday morning your whole body already seemed to be shaking with nerves. Breaking apart from your usual routine of putting on some jeans and a t-shirt you were going to stun the boy of your dreams with a cute, form-fitting dress.

_Oh God._

Knowing you'd want to chicken out you had texted Betty the night before, who agreed to dress up a little so you wouldn't feel so out of place. You woke up early, leaving yourself time to do some smokey eye makeup, perfect your eyeliner, and topped off the look with your signature pair of high top chucks. You'd soon realize none of that could prepare you for how things would go down today.

You were at your locker, playing with your hair and waiting for Jughead. Since you had first period together he would walk you every morning. "(Y/N)?"

You turned and smiled at him, your heart faltering a little at his confused face. _'Hey Juggie! Like my new look?'_ "Hey Jug."

He smiled back at you, "Is something going on today? You're all dolled up."

_'Do you like it? I did it for you.'_ "Um, no. No, I just wanted, Betty and I decided to both look nicer today, just because."

He looked you up and down, "Oh, okay then. Just seems a bit odd for you."

You both began to walk towards your English class, and you felt yourself begin to panic. _'Do you think I'm incapable of being pretty?'_ "What do you mean?"

"Well this seems more like a Veronica thing, you usually don't go out of your way for your style."

"Oh."

He turned his face to look at you, "I didn't mean it as a bad thing. It's just different."

"It's fine Jug, I get it." _Does he think she's prettier?_

He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, not wanting to examine more and make the conversation more awkward. During English you kept to yourself, not bothering to try flirting with the boy who wounded your spirits this morning.

By lunch you had enough time to recover from the morning's talk and sat next to Jughead at the gang's table outside. You were the only two to show up so far, so you decided it was the perfect time to begin phase two: the touch. You placed your hand on his shoulder to get his attention from his laptop, but that had failed as he kept typing away anyways. You continued on despite his reaction, "How's it coming?"

He didn't answer, just kept typing out his thoughts. You removed your hand suddenly feeling very insecure for the billionth time today, maybe he doesn't want to be bothered right now. You saw Archie, Veronica and Betty making their way over until they finally sat with you, saving you from this awkward encounter. Archie smiled showing his perfect pearly whites, "What's up guys?"

Jughead immediately looked up and smiled at his best friend, "Nothing much. How was the music lesson with your new teacher?"

_Oh._ You felt your confidence take another blow, and you couldn't stop your face from showing your emotions of rejection and hurt. Betty immediately took notice and texted you under the table.

**From B: What's wrong? :(**

**To B: Jughead has been acting odd, and just now he's started ignoring me.**

**From B: Maybe it's the outfit, maybe it's making him notice you differently?**

**To B: The only thing he's noticed is that it'd look better on Ronnie.**

Betty shot you a confused look and you tried to fight the tears threatening to fall. Today has been a disaster. Veronica spoke up, taking the group's attention away from their previous conversation, "Hey, secrets don't make friends." She smiled at Betty.

Betty quickly retorted, "Good thing we aren't sharing secrets."

Archie rose an eyebrow, "Are you alright (Y/N)?"

You thanked every power you could think of because Betty had given you enough time to recover. "Yes, why? Do I have something in my eye?"

"No, just worried."

Veronica smirked, obviously up to no good. "So (Y/N), last chance to decide if you want to be a Vixen, are you coming after school today?"

_Is that what you needed? Would that be how you would catch Jughead's eye like Veronica had?_ You smiled brightly at her, your answer shocking the others. "Sure, why not?"

He didn't ignore you this time. Jug turned to face you, "What made you change your mind?"

You dared to face him, even though it still stung. "I don't know, it might be fun."

The others had continued on with other topics but he whispered to you, "Why are you suddenly changing so much? Why are you trying to be like them?"

Gathering your courage, you managed to make your voice unwavering. "I'm not trying to be like anyone Jug, I'm trying to do nice things for myself."

He scoffed, "Bullshit."

"Why is it so hard to believe that maybe I want to look nice? That I want to be a Vixen?"

"Because I've been best friends with you for as long as I can remember, and the (Y/N) I know would much rather spend their Friday nights wearing sweats and watching movies over getting dolled up for a football game and cheering for meat-head jocks who look at you and see only a score and not a person."

You blood was boiling, "Well people change Jughead, I'm sorry." You stood up and stormed away, not being able to handle the conversation any longer. Ronnie was right, he had an exquisite way with words, and just then his words really cut into your heart. Why were you two butting heads so much today? The chemistry between the two of you and standing firm through your friendship was so natural, but right now you couldn't bear to look at him.

You headed to the student lounge to find Kevin, who must have gotten a text from B or V as he immediately stood up and opened up his arms to give you a hug. You ran into his arms and cried, _goddamn Jug can be so frustrating._

Kevin stroked your hair, "Calm down (Y/N). Everyone goes through a rough patch every once in a while. You and your moody loverboy will be okay."

You pulled away from his chest for a second, "Kev?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

At the Vixens practice you explained to Betty and Veronica what all had happened today, and they shared their apologies and encouraging words. You couldn't shake away the dark cloud that seemed to follow you; you couldn't stand Jug being mad at you. Taking heed to his words from lunch, you decided not to join the cheer leading squad. And you went home, and cried and cried, and took off the cursed dress that seemed to trigger your misfortune.

Betty and Veronica had different plans for after practice.

They would conspire and concoct a scheme _so wild yet so logical_ that it would have to get you and Jughead together. Was it morally right? That didn't matter. Could it backfire? Hell yes. But would they do it if they thought it would push you to admit your feelings? Would they flirt with the boy you loved if they thought it would lead you to confessing to him?

Absolutely. 

**From Juggie: Hey, please don't be mad at me (Y/N). I'm sorry I freaked out earlier, I'm not good at adjusting to change. If you want to be a Vixen, do it.**

**To Juggie: I'm not going to be a Vixen.**

**From Juggie: Thank god, I was going to throw a fit if your cheer leading got in the way of our movie nights.**

**To Juggie: Do you want to come over and watch a movie tomorrow? I just got La La Land :)**

**From Juggie: Sure, but don't think this means I am suddenly a huge fan of musicals. We are watching Rebel Without A Cause the next time. :P**

**From Juggie: "Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or present are certain to miss the future." - John F. Kennedy. Good night (Y/N).**

**To Juggie: Good night Jug**

_Unsent: You really hurt me today.._


	4. More Than Just A Rough Patch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All you wanted was to recover from the day before, but Veronica had different plans.
> 
> Enjoy! <3 - Juggie xx

Thursday morning was the start of a bright, new day in Riverdale. Yesterday your spirits were stricken, but you and Jughead had plans for tonight and nothing was going to stop you from bouncing back and restoring the happiness in your friendship. Besides, _nothing_ could make matters worse after yesterday.

Jughead met you at your locker before school, and gave you his signature lopsided grin when he saw what you were wearing. "Good morning (Y/N), like the shirt."

You rolled your eyes at him; that was the final nail in the dress coffin. "Why? 'Cause it's not a dress?"

"No." His smile became more sincere and you felt as if time stood still as you looked into his eyes. "It just a feels a lot more like you."

You two stood gazing into your each other's eyes for a more few seconds and you swear you saw him peek down to your lips for a moment. "Jughead, I-"

The bell ringing interrupted you as he laughed and looked away, "We better go, we'll get detention if we're late again."

This had kept you on edge all of English. Would you have confessed? Did he feel the same way? You weren't sure, the entire class he acted like that moment hadn't happened. You hoped with all your might he would want to continue that special moment during lunch.

And that's where you found yourself now, the student lounge with your friends during lunch. However, when you sat in here you would usually sit next to Jughead on a couch, but Veronica and Betty had beat you to it. You had no right to be mad though, he technically wasn't yours. Taking a seat next to Archie you greeted your friends.

"(Y/N)! How did your try out for the Vixens go?"

"Oh, I decided not to join."

Archie looked puzzled, "I thought you said you had reconsidered yesterday?"

"Yeah, well," you looked over at Jughead who was looking immersed in conversation with Ronnie. You turned back to Archie trying to hide your curiosity. "Someone changed my mind."

He kept talking, you would respond every now and then with a 'yeah' and an 'oh definitely' but you couldn't stop yourself for sneaking glances at Jug and Veronica. Betty had left the couch they were all three sitting on so it was just the two of them now. V slowly brought her hand up and put it on Jughead's arm and you felt all the alarms going off in your head, _'she taught me to use that move on him'._ He didn't seem displeased, just kept going on about whatever it was there were discussing.

But then she leaned towards him and said something in his ear. He looked uncomfortable but laughed anyways, and you felt tears welling up in your eyes. _Why?_ They almost looked like a couple now, so close. Was she doing this because of what you had said yesterday? Because you had voiced your insecurity compared to her?

She suddenly kissed his cheek and popped up to wonder off, and although he looked perplexed it didn't matter. You felt betrayed. He wasn't your property but she knew how you felt, how could she do that when she knew how you felt? You felt a tear slide down your cheek as Archie's voice brought you back down to reality, "(Y/N)? What are you thinking about? Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah sorry I wasn't focused." You give a small nod and smile as you stand and approach Jughead.

"(Y/N), what's wrong?"

Letting out a weak laugh, you give him a sad smile and wipe the few tears away. "I'm alright, today just isn't the best. I'll have to take a rain check on the movie tonight, sorry."

You turn to walk away but he stands and grabs your wrist, not roughly but enough to stop you. "(Y/N), you can talk to me. What's bothering you? We can talk about it later if you wan-"

"Jug, don't bother showing up." You shook your hand free then left. If she wanted him, fine, because yesterday he made it clear he paid more attention to her anyways. You felt the tears coming on again, more ferociously than before. You made your way to a bathroom to give yourself the time and privacy you needed to cry, he'd been making you do that a lot lately.

_'It's alright though, I'll just have to give up on falling in love with Jughead Jones.'_

After school he made his way towards Veronica before anyone else in the gang could get to her. "We need to talk."

She flashed him her brightest smile, "Hey Juggie."

He only offered a furrowed brow, "What the hell was that during lunch?"

V only looked taken back for a moment before recovering, "What was what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, all the damn flirting. I don't understand though, anyone can see you have feelings for Betty. Were you trying to make her jealous?"

"Keep your voice down!" She quickly scanned the area to make sure you or Betty weren't around, "I wasn't trying to make Betty jealous, that's ridicu-"

Jughead rolled his eyes, "Stop trying to pretend you don't like her."

Looking down at her feet she admitted, "Yeah, I do."

"So if you weren't trying to make her jealous what were you trying to do?"

"First of all, there is no making Betty jealous. She does not feel the same way about me, and what I did today was for a friend who needed a push."

"You wouldn't know unless you asked her, this makes no sense!" He paused, realization hitting his eyes and Veronica feeling the panic well up within her. She became very afraid she had exposed your secret. "Unless.."

"Unless what?"

"Unless Betty likes me?"

"Betty doesn't like you, Jug."

"Then what the fuck were you doing during lunch then? Why do it?"

She exhaled dramatically then slammed her locker shut. "Just drop it Jug!"

She had stormed away but he followed hot on her heels, "I can't! This obviously involves more to do with me so how about you drop the bullshit and spill it?"

She whipped around suddenly, making him stop, "Fucking drop it!" This time when she went to escape he didn't follow, instead he merely sighed and ran his hand through his hair after removing his beanie in frustration.

**From Juggie: (Y/N) let me come over, tell me what's wrong.**

_Unsent: I can't tell you what's wrong._

**From Juggie: I really need to talk to you.**

_Unsent: I need to talk to you too but I can't right now. I hurt so much but I can't let you know you're the reason why. I don't want you to feel my pain too. That wouldn't be fair._

**From Juggie: Why are you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong? (Y/N)?**

_Unsent: It's not your fault you're not in love with me too. It's not your fault I'm not what you want._

**From Juggie: It's fine, please just know you can vent to me whenever you want. Your secrets are safe with me and we both know I am capable of handling your fears and sadness and your anxiety. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember.**

_Unsent: I want to be more than just your friend Jug. I want to fall so madly and deeply in love with you and I want you to do the same with me, but I'm scared. I don't have the confidence. I cannot thank you enough for everything you have done for me but I can't talk to you right now. I can't._

  **From Juggie: Please talk to me tomorrow. From Juggie: “Be yourself; everyone else is already taken.” - Oscar Wilde. Good night (Y/N).**

_Unsent: I've been myself for all these years and that didn't work for you, it didn't make 'us' work. I've been waging this war inside myself for so long about being myself and changing who I am if it would work for you, if it would make you fall in love with me. All I want is you Jughead Jones the III. You're all I want. And I thought if I had to change who I am to become all you want that's what I'd do but it's too hard for me. I can't do it. I'm sorry. I am just so torn right now, so I can't talk to you. I'm so fucking sorry._

_Unsent: Good night Jughead, I don't want to fall out of love with you._

_Unsent: I love you Forsythe._

**Author's Note:**

> \- Juggie xx


End file.
